


Чувство, имя которому есть только на французском

by hivershin



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hivershin/pseuds/hivershin
Summary: L сидит на их кровати, скрестив ноги по-турецки, насторожённый, внимательный, как часовой.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Anime 2021: тексты от G до T





	Чувство, имя которому есть только на французском

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - [wakeupinlondon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon).

L сидит на их кровати, скрестив ноги по-турецки, насторожённый, внимательный, как часовой. 

Лайт замечает скованность его позы. Враждебно выгнутую спину с просвечивающими сквозь майку позвонками, неловкий разворот плеч; должно быть, в гробу тесновато и у мертвецов деревенеют суставы, но даже сейчас в L угадывается тёмная, живая энергия, вибрирующая под кожей. Он поджимает под себя босые ступни и подставляет лицо слабому солнцу, которое устало взбирается над позднеосенним горизонтом. Его паучий силуэт не отбрасывает тени.

Лайт зажмуривается, отгоняя непрошенные воспоминания, полные похоти и смутного страха от того, как близко L к нему подобрался — во всех смыслах. Всего несколько дней назад они лежали в этой постели вот так, лицом к лицу, соприкасаясь коленями, отвернувшись от остального мира.

Шли бесконечные дожди. В грандиозных пустотах небоскрёба настойчиво раздавалось эхо потаённо текущей воды; от сырости лента обоев — бежевых, в серую точку — закудрявилась, обнажив открытую рану белой штукатурки. Тени в углах неосвящённой комнаты сглаживали черты поразительно, вызывающе некрасивого лицо напротив, а глаза его казались такими яркими — интенсивно-серыми с гагатовой каплей зрачка; живыми, насмешливыми и головокружительно ледяными.

Лайт сонно прищурился, любуясь L. Он хотел бы спросить «ты знаешь, какой ты хорошенький, страшила?», но такого панибратства L бы не стерпел: Лайт молчал, даже когда L бился под ним ночью, обнажённый, крепкий; молчал, даже когда сухие мускулы перекатывались на влажной от пота спине, к которой Лайт благоговейно прикладывался губами, вдыхая незнакомый, непривычный запах пота и чужого удовольствия.

Поэтому Лайт только лизнул его в губы и спросил:

— Опять всю ночь не спал?

— Сторожил тебя, — откликнулся L. Бархатистый баритон так и сочился насмешкой.

***

Лайт открывает глаза.

L всё так же здесь, всё так же слишком близко. Но Лайт не чувствует его сладкого дыхания на своём лице: L не сделал ни одного вздоха с того мгновения, как умер на руках у Лайта. 

— Почему ты такой грустный, Лайт? — его безжизненный голос — низкое гудение ос, пробудившихся от зимней спячки. Жала сочатся прозрачным ядом.

Здесь пахнет остывшим металлом, сыростью, минеральным запахом протекающих водопроводных труб и _L_ , нет, не разложением и не формальдегидом, но чем-то приторным, острым и древним, будто от бинтов мумий. Его отполированные ногти сияют, как крошечные жемчужины. Из-под указательного, извиваясь, на укрытое одеялом бедро Лайта падает крошечный белый червь. Глаза L — неопределённого оттенка старой паутины, внутри него — сгоревшая бумага, мёртвые мотыльки, скрипящая на зубах пыль; лицо — цвета снятого молока; цвета неокрашенной бетонной стены в той комнате, где Лайт уничтожил его чужими руками. Он — крест без имени на могиле без цветов. Вонь пригоревшей карамели, взрывающейся пузырями в котле. Он никогда не оставит Лайта. Он — часть той сделки, которую заключил Лайт, впервые взяв Тетрадь в руки. 

До подъёма ещё два часа.

Лайт щурится, трёт ноющие после недолгого сна виски — ему хочется бросить своему мёртвому любовнику что-то важное, что-то злое, что-то нежное, что-то, полное превосходства; но слова не сходят с губ, скручиваются в горле, в груди, как эта полоска обоев в их общей сырой спальне, и почему только Ватари не уследил за этим беспорядком… — и сипло откашливается:

— Ты разозлишься, если я скажу, какой же ты хорошенький? 

L откидывает со лба волосы и поворачивает к нему голову, так, что видна ухмылка, растягивающая углы сухого рта:

— Не испытывай судьбу, Лайт. 

Лайт смеётся и перекатывается по постели, с удовольствием зевнув. Он не протягивает ладонь к L — _не к чему_ , но впивается в свежие простыни, бездумно выкручивает ткань, которая больше не пахнет, как L, как Лайт-и-L, но всё равно засыпает, упрямо уткнувшись носом в безупречно выглаженный лён наволочки.

L ложится рядом и продолжает сторожить.

  



End file.
